Before Apple was just a fruit
by unitedstatesoffrancis
Summary: Peter gave Steve an iPod for his birthday and Peter teaches his dad how to use it.


It was the day after my birthday when I decided to open my presents. I hadn't had the time to open them yesterday because I was so busy tending to my family and the rest of the gang. We had a little get together here at our house, Tony wanted something grand but I told him that I'm perfectly happy and contented if we were to celebrate my birthday with our closes friends and relatives. And so we did.

I was happy to see presents and pretty excited on opening them up too. I opened last the one that Peter gave me. It was wrapped on a red, white and blue gift wrapper with a card on it. It says: "Happy Birthday Pops! I hope you like it." I immediately tore the wrapper and there I saw a transparent box with a logo of an apple at the back. I arched a brow not knowing what really I've received.

I went to the kitchen to get a knife and thought maybe I could open the box using it and there in the kitchen counter I saw my son eating breakfast. Tony was still asleep—as usual—and he won't be waking up not until a couple more hours.

I went to him and said "Thanks Pete" referring to the plastic box. "Whatever this is"

I smiled and he chuckled "Pops it's an iPod" he explained. He grabbed the box from me and opened it. There revealed a shiny piece of gadget with a large screen on the front.

"It's a 4th generation iPod" he continued. Let's face it, I have no idea on what he's talking about.

"I wanted to give you this so you can hear your favorite classics whenever you're in the gym or running" Indeed I wanted to listen to my music whenever I'm doing something like exercising.

He pushed the power button and then suddenly it went on. There was a crisp resolution on it and there were a lot of icons. Peter ran through the specifics of the device—which most of them I don't understand except for the on and off button, and how you turn your music louder vice versa.

"Do you have an iTunes account Pops?" he asked me as he teaches me on how to use this iPod thing. I don't even know what he's talking about so I shook my head.

He smiled at me and he decided to make me an account of mine and he asked "What do you want to name your iPod?"

I don't really get what he's saying but I said "Captain"

My son chuckled looking amused trying to teach a 90 year old like me with today's technologies. He typed in the word 'Captain' and he taught me on how to 'sync' music into my iPod 'Captain'—I kinda liked it when I call it that.

Peter synced the soundtrack of Wizard of Oz along with other 40's hits and then he showed me on how to play it. To be honest I am amused and happy on what I got although it will take time for me to fully grasp the features of this device.

He then introduced to me several apps and installed it to the device. I asked Peter if there are Farmville apps available and he laughed at me.

"Seriously Pops?" he uttered doubtingly.

"You have been playing that on your laptop and now you want to install it here?" he added and I nodded. He just sighed and installed the app.

Peter and I were going through the specifics when someone came from the elevator.

It was Thor. And with him he had a small package.

"GREETINGS CAPTAIN! YOUNG ONE" he said loudly from the living room. He seems to be himself as usual—loud and very poetic.

"Uncle Thor!" Peter greeted his uncle. Thor was not present on my party last night due to Asgardian stuffs.

"I HAVE BROUGHT YOU A TOKEN OF MY GREETINGS" he said coming to us.

"I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR NOT BEING PRESENT ON LAST NIGHT'S OCCATION. I HAD TO TAKE CARE OF SOME THINGS…" he added and he handed me the small package.

"Thank you Thor." I uttered looking at his present. I thought maybe I'd open it later, a little bit wary because the last time Thor gave me a present he decided to give me some weird animal from Asgard as pet.

"WHAT IS THAT THING YOU'RE HOLDING?" he asked referring to my iPod.

"Oh this?" I pointed out. "This is Captain" I said.

"This was Peter's present for me."

"It's an iPod uncle" Peter explained "It's used to store music and fun games and stuffs"

Thor just gave us a puzzled look. I thought it'd be better to demonstrate. Peter showed me this app called "Pocket Whip" and I thought I'd test it out.

I whipped Captain in my hands and the sound of whip came out from the device.

"WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?" he jerked back and he seems to be startled. I was too but not like his.

I whipped it again and I chuckled.

"WHAT KIND OF MAGIC IS THIS?" I gave him the device and told him not to drop it.

"It's like a pocket radio" Peter trying to explain to his uncle "You can listen to music on it and play games"

Thor gave it a try and whips it and to his amusement he exited the app and saw an icon and thought he'd try it out.

We let him experience it more since it was mine and I could spend more time learning it later. Or so I thought.

When Thor opened the app he stared into the screen and wondered why nothing was happening. Peter and I peeked on the screen when suddenly a scary face of a ghost appeared on the screen startling the hell out of the three of us.

"BE GONE YOU TORMENTING CREATURE" he yelled and he slammed my-newly-bought-Peter's-present-to-me iPod into the concrete floor.

The device was shattered into pieces with Thor's mighty grip and brute force. Even the floor took damage from the impact. I knew then that my iPod would never be retrieved. Ever.

Peter and I stared at the crushed gadget and we turned our gaze into Peter's uncle.

"I'M—SORRY" he apologizes.

"I—I WAS STARTLED AND I ACTED ON MY REFLEXES."

"I DEEPLY APOLOGIZE CAPTAIN."

"It's o—kay" I said. But really, captain was destroyed and it was my son's gift to me.

"It's okay uncle, pops" Peter butted in and he took the pieces of the device and put it onto the kitchen table.

"I'll take it back to apple. It has a 7 day replacement policy" he said. I wonder if the company would be willing to give my son another iPod provided that captain was destroyed into pieces.

"AGAIN CAPTAN, PETER I'M TRULY SORRY" Thor said again.

"NEXT TIME I'D BE WARY OF THESE MIDGARDIAN DEVICES" he uttered heading straight to the rooftop. "BUT SADLY I MUST GO. I HAVE NOT MUCH TIME TO SPARE."

"It's alright. Thanks for dropping by." I waved at him.

"Nice to see you Uncle Thor" Peter waved at his uncle.

"WE SHALL MEET AGAIN." he exclaimed.

"SAY HI TO THE MAN OF IRON FOR ME" and with that he stormed off.

Peter said he was taking the wrecked device to the store he bought it to so I let him.

"Thank you Peter." I said. "For the present." He looked at me and smile as he headed to his room.

I too went to our room to check if Tony's awake and I'm not surprised to see him lying face down still sound asleep after all the commotion that happened.


End file.
